board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Shadow Ryoko's Top Ten Fatal Frame Ghosts
These are Shadow_Ryoko's Top Ten Fatal Frame Ghosts ranked for Ed Bellis's What Would You Do. Top 10 Fatal Frame Ghosts As some of you may or may not know, Fatal Frame is a survival horror game that is quite possibly the most terrifying of all time. The whole feeling of the game series is just completely eerie due to the sound effects, scenery and a general sense of uncertainty of what is going to happen next, but what makes it as horrifying has to be the main enemies- the ghosts. These ghosts are frightening not only because of their overall appearance but also for how their bone chilling introductions as well as their depressing and gruesome backstories. This list will be about my personal favorites, and just why they hold a little special place in the morbid part of my heart. Oh and I've only played the 2nd and 3rd games so none from the first, sorry! >_>; 10.Woman In Box Fatal Frame 2 Sweet Christ this woman was unexpected! It's just after the first boss fight and you've won and damn you think you're awesome. It's been a while since your last save so you figure it's time to mosey on down to the room with the save point and hey lookie that there's an item on the ground! Unfortunately as soon as you walk to get it...BAM! A goddamned hand pops out of a box and this Sadako clone shows herself. It scared the absolute crap out of me and I think I left the game on pause until someone came home so I wouldn't be in the house alone. I had a fear of the movie the Ring so naturally this chick would make me feel uneasy, especially how she comes out of a well at one point >_> 9. The Handmaidens Fatal Frame 3 Aww they so cuuuuuuute! Unfortuantely, they also want to kill you and impale your lifeless body onto the floor. Yeaaaaahhh no. These little Handmaidens are probably the most annoying attacking ghost in the entirety of the third game what with their tendencies to show up in the most cramped up places as well as to show up in their little pack of three. Plus they're short so it's irritating having to aim the camera lower just to grab a decent picture of them. Now it seems like I completely dislike them due to this writeup, but that's not the case. It intrigues me how these girls can be so vicious and evil at such a young age, and have no remorse for the horrible acts that they later commit. I won't spoil it though! 8. Itsuki Tachibana Fatal Frame 2 Hey look it's the only helpful ghost in the second game! Itsuki is a young boy trapped in a storehouse in All God's Village. For some reason he seems to believe that Mio is a young woman named Yae, and for that reason alone tries to assist her in her escape from the cursed villiage and equally as gruesome fate along with her sister. He hangs out in a teenie tiny window and gives helpful hints for most of the game. Thank god for Itsuki is all I can say. In several points in the game I was so unbelievably lost and after paying a little visit to the captured boy I was on my merry way again. I feel bad for what happened to him though =/. Plus a scene later on when you actually enter the storehouse is just amazing, and when you find something out about his room you get a chill up your spine. 7. The Kusabi Fatal Frame 2 Uh, yikes. He's probably one of the most visually frightening ghosts in the second game and for good reason. He's also insanely powerful but I guess it's because he's so goddamed pissed at what happened to him before he died. Avoiding his one hit KO touch in the Kurosawa house was completely unnerving and I guess he's here just because of his backstory that I can't talk about here. And he's really cool looking. 6. Crawling Woman Fatal Frame 3 Here's the woman responsible for the single most frightening jump-out scare in FF3. This chick loves to hang out under the floorboards of the Manor of Sleep and her ghostly life revolves around scaring the crap out of poor little girls. Plus she like's to hang out in Rei's attic. Oh jeez what a lovely woman. She does have a tragic backstory that makes me feel kind of sort of bad for her, but there is no reason to hang out under the floor dammit! 5. Chitose Tachibana Fatal Frame 2 Itsuki's kind of blind sister makes number five on my list. Not only is she adorable, but she's also frighteningly scary. She likes hanging out in closets and other small spaces in the Tachibana House because of her shy disposition. After hearing what happened and how she died you can't help feel sorry for her, even while you're kicking her butt in a fight....or five. Her cries ring out in the Tachibana house which just made the house 10x scarier than it already was...if it was possible. And she's so cuuuuuute you have to wuv her! 4. The Kiryu Twins Fatal Frame 2 Yikes another set of creepy little girls that look like they'd fit in fine in The Ring. These little ghosties are found in, big shocker, the Kiryu House and like to attack together making the battle twice as tough....but one of the twins is actually a doll possesed by an evil spirit of the twin so she doesn't take damage. Crap. Also, they happen to be identical twins. Crapcrap. ...Aaaaand they like to fight in small spaces. Crapcrapcrap. The battles against the twins are probably one of the more difficult ones in the second game, yet somehow manages to be kind of sort of fun. Their story is great albeit depressing, and they have that nasty little habit of popping in out of nowhere with the sole purpose of scaring you before fading away. My favorite set of twins in the games by far. 3. Broken Neck Fatal Frame 2 Uh...as you can guess...she's a ghost...with a broken neck. Broken Neck is like, the official mascot of the Fatal Frame series despite only being in two games. Her battles aren't particularly tough, but my god that head hanging limply to the side of her body is unnerving. She's an amazingly designed character and I can actually believe she broke her neck due to the flopping around it does. The designers did a great job with her...as well as with Fallen Woman but who cares about her she's a joke XD. Anyways, what makes BN so awesome to me is her design as well as a certain photo called Grave Shadow. Augh creepy. 2. Sae Kurosawa Fatal Frame 2 Next up on my list is Sae Kurosawa. Sae is a young girl who lived in All God's Village many years ago with her twin sister Yae. She was the fun loving friend of Itsuki and his twin brother and loved nothing more than being with her sister. Oh, and she's also the reason for the curse on All God's Village. Sucks. Although she's not particularly scary looking, her bloodstained kimono and insane laughter are enough to send chills up your spine. Her story is tragic, and she is the sole reason why the Tachibana House is as frightening as it is. I really feel for her, which is why she made it this high on the list. 1. Reika Kuze Fatal Frame 3 The tatooed shrine maiden herself tops my list at number one. Yay Reika! She's the easiest to spot out of the many ghosts wandering around the manor of sleep for two reasons: One, she's topless. Two, she's covered from head to toe with an eerie glowing blue tattoo. Needless to say she stands out, and for good reason. Reika is the final Tattooed Shrine Maiden of the third game. She's also the main villian I guess, and the curse of the Manor of Sleep is entirely her doing. I feel the most sympathetic to Reika because I can imagine all the pain and suffering that she went through and how much it must have hurt her to become the shrine maiden. Her pain is so well portrayed in the game that I can almost feel it (not physically,augh). Reika may not be the most talkative nor the character that you interact with the most in the Manor, but to me she is the most amazing and my complete favorite. Yay Reika! Yup those are my opinions. I doubt there are many people here that know what the hell I'm talking about, let alone people who would really disagree with me. These are my favorite ghosts in one of my favorite game series and I thank you for reading it. And dammit this sounds awkward since I never do these lists augh Category: Lists